Forgiveness
by Evraska
Summary: Le combat contre les léviathans semble perdu d'avance, et la fin du monde est proche... Que faire, à part sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, pardonner les erreurs qui ont été commise, et prier pour qu'un miracle se produise ? Ce qui aurait dû se passer dans la saison 7... Destiel.


**Forgiveness**

**Pairing : **Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Raiting : **M

**Résumé :** Le combat contre les léviathans semble perdu d'avance, et la fin du monde est proche... Que faire, à part sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, pardonner les erreurs qui ont été commise, et prier pour qu'un miracle se produise ? Ce qui aurait dû se passer dans la saison 7...

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire...

**Spoilers : **Fin saison 6 – début saison 7.

**Notes : **Cette histoire, c'est ma version de ce qui aurait dû se passer dans la saison 7... J''espère que vous aimerez la lire. L'idée m'est venue en lisant le début de 'Le dernier hiver' de Jean-Luc Marcastel... Le prologue n'est qu'une introduction, histoire de situer l'histoire, alors ne vous arrêter pas à ça... J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

[**prologue**]

_Camp de Pristen, 22 janvier 2012_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ces lignes... C'est complètement ridicule parce que dans peu de temps, il n'y aura probablement plus personne sur cette fichue Terre pour les lire... _

_Le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'existe plus... Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout ça a commencé. Peut-être était-ce au moment où Castiel a choisi d'ouvrir le Purgatoire... Peut-être était-ce au moment où Dieu a créé les anges... Peut-être était-ce il y a des siècles, lorsque les léviathans ont pour la première fois foulé cette Terre... Je ne sais pas. Mais quelle importance maintenant ? Aujourd'hui, les léviathans sont partout... _

_Le jour où ces monstres sanguinaires ont commencé à s'infiltrer dans les hôpitaux pour en faire leur cantine gratuite, on a pensé que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. On avait tellement tort... Les léviathans sont probablement les créatures les plus abjectes, les plus cruelles et les plus affamées que cette Terre ait jamais porté... Et ils avaient passé des milliers d'années au régime, enfermés dans le Purgatoire... Comment est-ce qu'on a pu croire une seule seconde qu'ils resteraient bien tranquilles et qu'ils se contenteraient de quelques corps dévorés dans l'ombre d'une salle d'opération abandonnée ? Alors que de tout évidence ils étaient faits pour répandre le sang et la terreur... _

_Excités par leur nouvelle liberté retrouvée, ils ont très vite perdu la tête... Et l'horreur a commencé. Des massacres par centaines, des gens dévorés vivants sous les yeux de leur famille... _

_Et ce n'était que le début. La rumeur c'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre, malgré les efforts des autorités pour dissimuler que des monstres à apparence humaine se trouvaient parmi nous... Et la paranoïa s'est emparé des gens. Que faire quand sous les traits de votre femme, de votre mari ou de vos enfants, un monstre assoiffé de sang peut se dissimuler ? Alors comme si le sang n'avait pas déjà suffisamment coulé, les gens ont commencé à s'entretuer... _

_Je me demande chaque jour ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, à Dieu, le jour où il a créé ces abominations..._

_Évidemment, le gouvernement a tenté de calmer les choses, en annonçant que l'armée avait la situation bien en main, et en dédramatisant la situation : il ne s'agirait que de quelques individus isolés, qui auraient « mutés » suite à une exposition prolongée à de très fortes radiations... Foutaises. Peu de temps après, le président a mystérieusement disparu..._

_Le comportement des léviathans est absurde bien sûr. Ils ont besoin de nous pour se nourrir, alors comment vivront-ils, lorsqu'ils nous auront tous tuer ? Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse résonner avec de tels monstres... S'ils sont doués d'intelligence, leur soif de sang est telle qu'elle efface toute pensée cohérente de leur cervelle de prédateur..._

_Parfois, je suis vraiment en rogne contre Castiel pour avoir ouvert ce fichu Purgatoire. J'ai envi de lui arracher ses ailes et de lui faire avaler, tellement je lui en veux. Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit responsable de tout ça... En fait je commence sérieusement à croire que ces histoires de libre-arbitre, c'était rien que des conneries... _

_L'apocalypse aurait eu lieu, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si Castiel n'avait pas ouvert le Purgatoire, Raphaël s'en serait chargé, et on n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Et même en imaginant que Castiel ne se soit jamais mêlé de nos affaires, il n'aurait certes pas ouvert le Purgatoire, mais on aurait surement pas réussi à renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage... Et retour à la case apocalypse, encore une fois. _

_D'ailleurs, que faisaient les léviathans dans le Purgatoire ? Pourquoi Dieu ne les avait pas tout simplement détruit, au lieu de les enfermer ? Peut-être parce que tout ceci devait arriver... Peut-être que la fin du monde est inévitable et que malgré tous nos efforts, le monde doit finir ainsi. Peut-être que ce que nous pensions être nos propres décisions appartient en fait à un schéma beaucoup plus grand que nous, à quelque chose qui nous dépasse... Et qui mènera inéluctablement à notre destruction._

_En tout cas, il ne faut pas compter sur les anges pour venir nous aider... Pas même sur Castiel, toujours en vie mais qui a mystérieusement disparu après que les léviathans aient fait explosé son corps... D'après ce qu'on sait, c'est toujours la guerre là-haut. Les anges se battent pour le contrôle du Paradis, et se fichent complètement de ce qui se passe ici. Alors il n'y a que nous, les humains, et quelques monstres et démons, qui ne tiennent pas forcément à voir leur terrain de jeu envahi par les léviathans. Quel intérêt pour eux, s'il ne reste personne à manipuler, posséder ou tuer ? C'est une alliance improbable qui amène son lot de problèmes, mais on se débrouille comme on peut avec ce qu'on a..._

_Aujourd'hui, certains ont décidé de rester chez eux, mais la plupart des gens se sont réfugiés dans des camps... On est plus fort ensemble. Mais rien de tout ceci ne durera très longtemps. De nombreux camps sont déjà tombés, infiltrés par les léviathans. La fin n'est plus qu'une question de temps...A moins d'un miracle. _

_Robert Singer_


End file.
